blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Journey For Coffee Cake
Intro and stuff :) It all started on a Horrible Warriors Theories page, and I was struck by a bolt of inspiration so powerful I couldn't dare not write about it.... here's a teaser- It all started one day, when young Dark scented the most amazing smell and she wandered outside of her two legs house. The smell was so tantalizing that she followed the trail, unrelenting until she reached a lake. The wonderful smell continued, but she was also aware of a much less pleasing smell, the smell of an illness never before recorded. Scared, ventured into the forest, only to find what was ThunderClan almost all wiped out, the warriors were weezing and to tired to move. She was informed that the only cure was the amazing power of coffee cake, but everyone was too sick to gather it... our young hero finds herself on a heart reaching and perilous quest to save the clans, but will she gather the coffee cake before it's too late? Chapter One: The Calling My black fur was heated by the sun rays, dancing in through the window, and I was comfortably warm, from the inside out as I lounged atop a pillow. Outside I could see the Housefolk preening and trimming the garden, making sure it was lovely to look at. They always took such good care of me in this way. I directed my gaze upward, and I watched the show the dust particles were pitting on for me, leaping and twirling the the spot light. Purring with amusement, I shifted on the pillow and took a deep breath, causing the dust particles to be drawn closer to my face, giggling and cartwheeling all the way. Suddently the most wonderful smell blessed my nose. It was glorious sweet and amazing, wafting through the windows crack. I stood up imidetky, sending dust particles zooming away in fright. My green eyes rated around the room, I needed to get to that smell, it was too lovely to be ignore. I leaped off my pillow and paced the room, the windows were closed the doors were closed. My brain mentally checked every room in the house, recalling on my last memories for help. The smell was overwhelming, and i longed to find the source. Clenching my teeth in determination I ran back to my window, and tried despretly to get my house folks attention. I meowed and hopped and leaped until finally one of the smaller ones noticed me, she pointed at the window and meowed something to the larger ones. I shifted from foot to foot as I watched them intently as they crossed the yard at a horribly slow pace, and even more sluggishl'y make their way to the door, and soon as I heard the click I hurled myself off the pillow onto the floor, my paws already pumping when I hit the ground, and in no time I was out, outside, the smell was much stronger here as I raced down the pavement. My paws scraped the concret but i didnt care, every paw spet the smell got stronger and stronger. I let my noise lead the way as I turned corners. My house folks screams for me were long gone carried away by the wind. My lunges were aching and my heart was racing, but the smell propelled me forward. I fed off of it. Left right, straight left left, right until BAM a tree leaped infront of me, stopping me in my tracks. I looked around, suddenly realizing that the houses that had protected me for my short life were gone, and instead trees towarded over me, trapping me from the sky. Smells overwhelmed me, all sorts of animals and plants I had never smelled nefore. The coffee cake was almost lost amongst the confusing trail of trees, but i carried on, my head and paws aching, until finally I collapsed amount the leaves. I looked around, lost. Why was I chasing a scent again? I asked myself before the fog in my brain took over, and I sunk into a deep sleep. Chapter Two- The Camp My eyes fluttered open, revealing a world of moss and greenery. My nose was clear and I could scent all of the wondrous smells that had been blocked by the sweetness of yesterday. The smell was faint, but still lingering. The birds chirped above me, and I scented the air, suprised to smell something quite odd, and horrible. My mind had been too fogged up the night before, clouded in the wonderful sweetness, I had ignored this smell all together, but now I realized it clung to all of the bushes and trees, moss and dirt in this area. It smelled sort of like cats, but more sour. Getting to my paws I traveled downwards, taking in the sights, leaving the sweet smell behind, this was more important. As I walked I recalled my journeys of they day before, which were all a blur, my mind consumed with the tantalizing smell I had crossed grasslands, rivers, thunderpaths, and finally I had come here, to this forest. Searching my memories I could recall the soir scent throughout my journe. Always lingering in the edge of my mind, but still there. I approached a thicket of brambles, where the horrid smell seemed strongest. My heart beat quickened, afraid of what I might find behind them. Taking a deep sickenin breath, I pushed through them, the thorns scraping my pelt, until finally, I stood over a hollow. Deep, sanded, stone walls reached up to where I was standing, and below, where the scent was wafting, I could make out shapes, still against the ground. Cats! One cat, with a brownish red pelt was moving from cat to cat, meowing to them, and giving them things. I edged closer to the edge, trying to get a closer look, but in doing so I dislodged a fair amount of pebbles, who went cascading down, down down, until the plinked on the ground. The cat's gaze snapped upward, spotting me, perched atop the cliff face. He yowled, and my fur rose, scared. I couldn't stay here.. could I? I held my ground, my paws frozen as the cat raced up the pathway on the opposite side of the gorge. He rounded corners, yowling louder. My heart beat quickened ever faster as he hurtled at me. I gulped and braced myself, heart pounding in my chest as he came ever nearer. Finally he came to a stop, a few tail lengths away from me. His fur was ragged, as if he haven't bothered to clean in for moons on end. He looked squashed, and he was panting heavily. Gasping he meowed "Who are you?" I met his gaze, my heart racing faster then the monsters on the thunderpath. Taking in a deep gulp of air, I meowed "My name is Dark" my voice wabbled and I bit my tongue. Quivering I stood my ground. He was much taller and older than me. I was just over my kitten moons, and he looked to be quite older. "Why did you come here?" He spoke, regaining his breath. His gaze was locked on mine, intent. "I, I um, followed the sick scent?....." my voice squeaked, and I shrunk back slightly "All the way from your two legs nest?" My eyes widened "How did you know?" One of the cats moaned in the hollow, and his gaze flickered for a second, before returning it to me. Sighing he meowed calmly "I could smell it on you- but that's not important, you have to leave, now" his gaze darted to the sick cats once more. "Hiya!" a voice sounded behind me and I jumped half a foxlength in the air. spinning around I was greeted by a a reddish she cat, with vibrent blue sparkling eyes, and an odd flower of some sort perched atop her head. My heart rate had almost exploded at this point, and I shrunk down. "Foxpaw!" The older cat spoke, his voice stern "What are you doing back here? you shouldn't be near the hollow! Go back to the abandoned twoleg nest!" Foxpaw huffed "I just came to give you these.." she turned around and picked up a bundle of leave, dropping them at the tom cats paws. "Anyway, she's here" she said gesturing to me with a flick of her ears. "Yes well.." he looked down at me "she's leaving." He nudged me with his paws and I popped up. Foxpaw looked at me closer, sniffing "She's a Kittypet!" her blue eyes were very close to mine, and I shrunk back, slightly, my eyes wide. "She's going to need an escort back to her two legs den, it's too dangerous in the forest alone." Foxpaw had already turned around motioning with her tail for me to follow. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked nervously at the older tom, but he was already turning away, shoulders slumped, slinking back down to the hollow. Chapter Three: Foxpaw We padded through the strange forest, Foxpaw in the lead, tail waving like a flag, leading the way. My heart thundered along with my paws, as my eyes scanned the undergrowth, knowing that something could easily be hiding amongst it. A vibrent butterfly flitted infront of Foxpaw, and her eyes widened happily, as she chased after it. I followed behind her, speeding up my paws steps to catch up. We had taken a different route than I had, but suddenly I could smell the wonderful smell once again. It flooded my senses and my eyes widened. Ahead of me Foxpaw had stoped, stiff and still, mouth open, taking in the beautiful scent. "Woah...." she spoke her voice floating across the wind, here eyes wide and her flower blowing in the gent breeze. "What is that?" She turned to me, and I stepped forward, fear forgotten. "The truth is... I don't know. I followed it here-" Foxpaw broke in; "You followed a scent trail all the way from your kittypet nest?" she looked at me skeptically, head tilted to one side. "Yes." I said, biting my lip. Nervous energy flowed through me, but I pushed it away. Time to stop being scared. "What was your name again?" Asked Foxpaw, tilting her head to the side, and gazing at me with squinted eyes. "Dark" she looked at me closer before smiling "Your Darkpaw now!" And she turned and raced off through the forest once more, in a different direction this time, away from my twoleg nest. Chapter Four: The Clan It reminded me of my two legs nest, but hollow, without the welcoming plushness, warm lighting, carpet, or any twolegs to inhabit it. Instead, there were cats. About 12 of them, from the littlest kit, to the oldest elder, all together, sharing food, tongues, and warmth. They looked unkemp, sort of like the tomcat who had greeted me at the hollow. As if there was no time to get a good cleaning in. Foxpaw waltzed in first, and I followed close behind. Everyone's gaze swiveled to me, eyes wide with alarm. A greyfurred shecat approached her, piercing green eyes narrowed at her, and her fur spiked along a darker grey stripe running down her back. She spoke curtly "Who... are you?" After all I had experienced in the last two days, I stood my ground, and looked back at her challenging eyes "Dar-Darkpaw" I stuttered over my new name, and my gaze flickered to Foxpaw, who was hovering to the side, looking nervous. "Well, you sure don't smell like a Clan Cat.." she circled me, eyes scraping over every scrap of fur. Foxlaw broke it. "Willowpaw." Her voice was hard, Willowpaw's fur flattened, and she set her jaw tight. She still shot me suspicious looks, but she had stopped circling me. "We need to take her to our leader," spoke up a silver shecat, a bit larger than me. Her once white paws were coated in dirt, but her green eyes still sparkled with interest. Her eyes scanned over my pelt, and she looked thought before turning around and walking to the back of the den. I followed, with Willowpaw and Foxpaw trailing behind me. As we walked, cats heads turned, and teeth bared. I shrunk back eyes wide. "Cakestar," spoke the silver shecat stopping abruptly. "We brought you someone" i glanced behind me only to see that the few cats that were in this den had come up, blocking the way out. I took a deep breath and forced myself to be brave. I couldn't show fear. Slowly we padded through the back, cats hissed and made menacing gestures towards me. Finally we reached a end, bathed in shadow a cat spoke "Who are you?" Her voice was calm, and steady, and I could see the glint of her eyes through the darkness. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress